Héroe
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: Tu padre actúa como un tonto a veces, pero… pese a eso, es mi héroe... One-Shot Ron W. & Hermione G.


**Nada es mio!**

Espero que les guste

Besos

_Pau Ruby Malfoy_

**

* * *

**

**Héroe:**

Estaba sentada en el sofá, trataba de concentrarme en el libro que tenía entre mis manos, pero… no lo lograba.

Miré por décima vez en dos segundos el reloj, ya era muy tarde, Ron debería de haber vuelto hacía una hora, esto no estaba bien, cada segundo que pasaba me preocupaba más y más.

No estaba seguro cuando se había ido aquella mañana a esa misión, sabía que era prácticamente suicida, aunque él no me lo había dicho, sabía que estaba nervioso cuando se fue.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme todo el cuerpo y al instante escuché un leve _"crack" _en la cocina.

Tiré mi libro y salí corriendo, dispuesta a pedirle todo tipo de explicaciones por su tardanza.

- ¡George! – dije sorprendida cuando lo vi parado en el medio de la habitación. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté, parecía nervioso y estaba más pálido de lo normal.

- Hermione no te asustes ¿De acuerdo? Pero, Ron…

- ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué pasó? – grité histérica.

- Fue atacado hoy en la tarde, esta en San Mungo, pero…

No lo dejé terminar, desaparecí en dirección al hospital, me parecieron los segundos más largos y espantosos de mi vida, no podía respirar y mucho menos pensar.

Cuando llegué vi a una mujer, realmente no sabía si era personal del hospital o no, pero, estaba tan nerviosa que no me importo.

- Ronald Weasley. Mi esposo. – le dije tomándola de los hombros, la mujer me miro con mezcla de incertidumbre y de espanto.

- Hermione. – la voz de Harry llegó desde atrás mío, me di vuelta. – Lo siento. – le dijo a la mujer.

- Harry ¿Dónde esta Ron? – que mi amigo estuviera allí no me ponía más tranquila.

- Cálmate por favor. Siéntate. – me senté respirando entrecortadamente. – Ron esta bien. – sentenció.

- ¿Dónde esta? Quiero verlo. – dije tratando de pararme pero no pude, un dolor punzante hizo que me detuviera, toqué mi vientre.

- Cálmate. Le harás mal al bebe y eso es lo que menos quieres. – dijo de forma suave.

Respiré profundo tratando de relajarme, sentí una fuerte patada, seguramente esa era su forma de quejarse por mi poca compasión hacia ella.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó sonriendo.

Asentí.

- ¿Qué pasó? – mi voz me asustó hasta mi, sonaba demasiado quebrada.

- Lo atacaron pero esta bien, no tienes que preocuparte, me dijeron que mañana puede salir.

- _Hermione, Harry._ – George llegó corriendo con Ginny detrás de él. – Estábamos buscándote. – me dijo.

Ginny se acercó y se sentó a mi lado tomándome las manos.

- Respira, cálmate, va a seguir pateándote de esa forma mientras no te calmes. – la experiencia de mi amiga en eso de los nervios durante el embarazo me ayudaron mucho.

- Quiero verlo. – sabía que me iba a alterar cuando lo viera, aunque estuviera bien, pero, tenía que hacerlo.

Harry asintió.

Resultó que habíamos estado sentados a tan sólo unos metros de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Cuando entré estaba sentado sobre la camilla, tenía cortadas en las mejillas y en los brazos, al verme entrar sonrió, yo caminé hacia él tratando de parecer relajada.

- Te ves terrible. – bromeó cuando me senté a su lado en la camilla.

- Podría decir lo mismo. – respondí sonriendo. – No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más, por favor. – dije tratando de evitar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos.

Acarició mi mejilla.

- Lo siento. – dijo mientras acariciaba mi vientre. – No quise preocuparlas. – sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabías que era peligroso. ¿Por qué no lo rechazaste? – parecía sorprendido. – No puedes engañarme fácilmente, sé que estabas nervioso. – expliqué.

Él sonrió.

- Si, lo estaba, pero, no puedo rechazarlo, es mi trabajo, es lo que hago, además en todos estos años es la primera vez que me atacan.

- ¿Y justo ahora quisiste intentar que te mataran? – su respuesta no había sido para nada coherente. – Ron, casi doy a luz en el medio del pasillo por los nervios que tenía.

- Lo sé. – se apresuró a decir. – Te escuché desde aquí ¿De acuerdo? En un momento pensé en salir, pero, sabía que te ibas a enojar más. – comentó en voz baja.

- Y con razón, no puedes levantarte, estás aquí por algo. – el contraste de nuestras voces era muy notable, él hablaba casi en susurro y yo… casi gritando. - ¿Por qué sonríes así? ¿No ves la gravedad del asunto? Podrías haber muerto.

- Si la veo, pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué tome conciencia? Ya lo hice, estoy completamente conciente de eso, sólo intento de que no te pongas más nerviosa de lo que estas. ¿Qué quieres que haga? No me pasó nada. ¿Si? Me podría haber pasado algo pero no fue así.

- ¿Por qué siempre le encuentras el lado positivo a todo? – pregunté un tanto molesta.

- Porque me encanta cuando sonríes y esa es la forma en que lo hagas.

- No le veo lo gracioso a esto. – contesté con mala cara.

- De acuerdo. – dijo poniéndose serio. – No es gracioso. – agregó. - ¿Quieres cambiar de tema?

- Si. Aunque no hay muchos considerando que… - me detuve al ver su cara de enfadado, si seguíamos hablando del mismo tema íbamos a seguir discutiendo, decidí cambiar drásticamente la conversación. - ¿Sabes? – dije rápidamente. – Hemos estado buscando un nombre para ella tres meses. – agregué.

- Lo sé. Ninguno te gusta. – bromeó.

Puse cara de enojada pero realmente no lo estaba, tenía razón.

- Me parece que ya estamos bastante cerca, ya sé con que letra quiero que empiece, eso acorta mucho las posibilidades ¿Verdad? – comenté sonriendo.

- Bastante. ¿Con que letra quieres que empiece? – preguntó interesado.

- Quiero con R… como tu. - me miró confundido. - ¿Alguna idea? Cualquier nombre menos Romilda. – bromeé.

- ¡No! Ese no… - puso cara de pensativo. - ¡Ya sé! – dijo después de un rato. – Rose. ¿Qué te parece?

Lo miré detenidamente antes de contestas. Su cara se había iluminado completamente, volvía a ser el Ron de siempre.

- Me encanta. – respondí sonriendo.

Cualquier cosa que hiciera que se viera así de feliz me iba a ser feliz a mi, ahora sonreía, hasta creo que se había olvidado de donde estaba, hasta yo me había olvidado de eso.

- Rose Weasley. – dijo sonriendo. - ¿Queda bien verdad? – preguntó.

- Muy bien. – respondí. Comencé a acariciar mi vientre. - ¿Sabes Rose? – dije con voz suave. – Tu padre actúa como un tonto a veces. – bromeé. – Pero… pese a eso, es mi héroe. – Él sonrió a más no poder. – Y… - agregué. – Estoy segura que también será tu héroe.


End file.
